


[卢赫]病友

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 7
Collections: 卢赫合集





	1. Chapter 1

巫师界的战争胜利了，但赫敏世界的战争才刚刚开始。

“嗖”一把牙医钳飞过赫敏的头顶，砸碎了门口那么漂亮的小花瓶。

战争结束后，赫敏的第一件事，就是去澳大利亚见父母，同时恢复了他们的记忆。

大团圆吗？不是。

骄傲的医学博士，高明的女牙医，赫敏的妈妈，对于女儿这种半遗弃行为表示了极大的愤怒！

“请你滚出去，我没有你这种女儿！我送你去学魔法，不是为了让你用在我们身上的。我不听你的解释，你丢下我们是事实。原来你爱那个世界胜过爱我们，那你就走吧，再也不要回来了。”歇斯底里的格兰杰夫人怒视着赫敏，她那遗忘咒并不能让一个母亲彻底忘掉自己的孩子，格兰杰夫人这一年每天心惊肉跳，每晚梦见女儿，醒来记忆却告诉她她没有孩子，这种撕裂感让她已经去看了很多次精神科。

“妈妈，对不起，”赫敏哭着说，“我错了，请你原谅我，我回来了，再也不走了。”

“真的？真的不走了？”格兰杰夫人冷冷地说，“那把你的魔杖给我，我撅了它。”

赫敏一愣，她低头看着手里的魔杖，想起历经惊险的三人组，又看看母亲，母亲在一年里老了很多，心酸，委屈，难过……各种负面情绪无处宣泄，她忽然觉得眼前一黑，世界倒转。赫敏晕倒了。

她累了，她真的太累了，她要好好休息一下，什么都不想了。

两个月后，傲罗司。假借着整理文件，罗恩赖在哈利办公桌前不走，“赫敏怎么样？”罗恩心虚地问哈利。

“关你什么事？”哈利冷冷地说，赫敏病了两个月，罗恩开始跟一个长得很漂亮的战争英雄迷妹交往，这让哈利非常不满。

“当然关我事，她也是我的朋友，而且是她先跟我分手的！”罗恩不服气地说。

“赫敏病了才那样说的，你才是背叛者！。”哈利瞪大了眼睛凶巴巴地说，“反正你别去看她了，她一眼就能看出你在说谎，她现在好不容易好一些，明天从圣芒戈转去疗养院，你别去刺激她。”

赫敏在澳大利亚昏倒后，有魔力紊乱的现象，格兰杰夫妇好不容易联系到哈利，把赫敏送进了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，经历了两个月的治疗，赫敏病情好转，但还需要静养，哈利给她联系了魔法界最好的疗养院。

“那你把我妈妈做的馅饼带给她吧，不管怎么样，我们家都很担心她。”罗恩不安但认真地说。

对于赫敏，他有点愧疚，但不多。朝不保夕的日子里产生的爱情一大半都是肾上腺素，这是赫敏说的，他也同意。

战争结束了，肾上腺素恢复正常了，大家的关系也回到战争前了。

赫敏啃着莫丽做的美味肉馅饼在花园里晒太阳，阳光很温暖，肉馅饼很好吃，她喝了安神的魔药整个人有点轻飘飘的，既不高兴也不悲伤。

“格兰杰小姐，你很聪明，很体贴，很优秀，”治疗师的表情有点无奈，“你关心朋友，担忧家人，还想要维护世界和平，你什么都做了，只忘了你自己，你可以不用那么面面俱到，没有你这个世界崩塌不了。”

的确，她一直好管闲事——这是哈利一年级的时候对她的评价，不得不说哈利的评价很准确。

她总是在担心，担心哈利太鲁莽，罗恩太草率，纳威太糊涂，金妮太犀利，卢娜太天真，却忘了他们都是非常优秀的巫师。

她担心父母的安危，用尽了一切手段保护他们，却不知自作主张会伤了他们的心。

她永远想得出办法，念得出咒语，经得住诱惑，扛得住酷刑，七年级是她背着帐篷衣服日用品妥善安排一切，甚至还会烤鱼。（太难吃了——罗恩）

最后遍体鳞伤的是她自己。

她总觉得自己必须要这样做，不这样哈利和罗恩怎么办？

可事实上她呆在医院里两个月了，不管哈利，放弃罗恩，地球转得仍旧很不错。

是时候静下心来好好想想自己想要什么了，赫敏使劲咬了一口肉馅饼，忽然感觉眼前有什么东西在反光，那是一头在阳光下熠熠生辉的银发。

那是……卢修斯马尔福？

一堆不好的记忆涌上心头，赫敏丢下肉馅饼，眯起了眼睛，她害怕地颤抖起来，却又觉得莫名兴奋！

啊，卢修斯，卢修斯，他怎么会在疗养院？他病了？真的吗？痛打落水狗这个激动人心的时刻终于来临了吗？

不过没有心的毒蛇也会精神受创吗？不是什么陷阱吧？

赫敏蹑手蹑脚地向着卢修斯走去，好像一只发现猎物的猫。

战后马尔福家不用受审，舆论一片哗然。

当然人们的重点不是救了哈利的纳西莎，她是英雄，应该的。也不是哈利亲手救出火场的德拉科，他是被胁迫的，何况他也救过哈利，凑合也应该。

他们的重点全是卢修斯那个混蛋怎么也不用被摄魂怪亲？请找二百个摄魂怪来亲死他好吗？他没有任何功劳，是个板上钉钉的食死徒，在魔法部挖的陷阱差点把后来的小英雄们一网打尽，还从阿兹卡班越狱，他凭什么不受审？

在这种舆论越来越激烈之前，纳西莎立刻壮士断腕，买通了一个治疗师宣布卢修斯从阿兹卡班出来后已经疯了，没有行为能力，把他送进了精神病疗养院。

“为了德拉科牺牲自己吧，这是你最后的价值。”纳西莎留下一句话就走了，卢修斯还能说不行吗？至少他不在，纳西莎和德拉科会更安全，马尔福家的名声也会更好。

疯了啊，也挺好，比上法庭强。卢修斯并不反对纳西莎的做法，他躺在疗养院最贵的套间里，觉得自己的一生很传奇，从首席食死徒到疯子，或许该写个回忆录。

什么事情都不用管，时间一大把，卢修斯甚至觉得自己住院以来年轻了不少，他把自己打理的光鲜水滑，没事就去花园溜达，一群老年痴呆的老巫婆一看到卢修斯就咧开没牙的瘪嘴，笑得花枝乱颤。

很多目光一直围绕着他，所以他并没有发现赫敏“火辣辣”的目光，直到她的手放到他肩膀上。

赫敏在他身后鼓起勇气鼓了五分钟。

马尔福庄园是她的阴影，她现在一想起马尔福这三个字就浑身发抖，好像贝拉又拿着小银刀在她手臂上刻字，格雷伯克流着口水想把她撕裂。

“你需要面对过去，面对恐惧，只为了你自己！你很强大，格兰杰小姐，别逃避，战胜它！”治疗师的话就在耳边。

赫敏深吸了一口气，把微微颤抖的手放在卢修斯的肩膀上，哦，他的天鹅绒袍子手感一流。

“嗨，马——卢修斯？”她故意叫他的名字，是的，他现在没什么可怕的了，记忆里她一直在仰视他——同学的父亲，校理事，魔法部高官，食死徒首领，庄园主人——但现在她跟他平等了，他们都是阿兰蒂斯精神疗养病院的病号。

美好的夏天飞出一只绿头大苍蝇！——这就是卢修斯看到赫敏的感觉，她很烦，这小不点的姑娘一直都很烦，他的灰眼睛瞪的老大，眉毛扭了起来，他决定不对她微笑。

他已经“疯”了，疯子可以做任何事。

“格兰杰小姐？真巧，你也疯了嘛？”他讥诮地看着她的病号服，“啧，你的胸口掉满了馅饼碎屑。”

赫敏低下头，的确，衣襟上有不少馅饼渣子，她啃馅饼的时候没注意。她又抬头去看卢修斯精致的着装，心里冒出来一个坏念头。

“对，我最近有点疯，”她迅速地扑了上去，把胸口的馅饼碎屑全都蹭到了卢修斯那一看就贵的要命的天鹅绒黑袍子上，那些碎屑在黑袍子上看起来更醒目。

卢修斯瞠目结舌地瞪着自己一塌糊涂的黑袍子，舌头打了结。馅饼碎屑虽然恶心，但更令他纠结的是赫敏根本没在病号服里面穿内衣，她只穿了舒服的背心，柔软的柔软在他胸口蹭了半天，那些很久都没来打扰他的欲念，在他肚子里轻轻抬了抬头。

而赫敏一样有些不自在。

她拥抱过很多男孩：哈利，罗恩，克鲁姆……但第一次拥抱男人。这感觉完全不同，她闻到他身上须后水的味道，感觉到他袍子下面匀称有力的肌肉，他肩膀真宽，胸膛厚实，他足够成熟，却又不像一般中年男人那样被家庭工作的琐事磨去了魅力。

但她发现卢修斯似乎比她还不自在，这让赫敏瞬间感觉好多了，对了，他讨厌“泥巴种”，她的触碰杀伤力比较大，她心里开始冷笑，伸手握住了他的大手。

“好不容易遇见熟人，卢修斯，我们去喝喝茶吧，我请你吃肉馅饼，韦斯莱夫人给我做的，你一定要吃，不吃我就哭了哦。”疯子有疯子的好处，可以肆无忌惮的说话。

“我拒绝。”卢修斯眯起了眼睛，看来赫敏是真的疯了，是贝拉折磨的？他才不会愧疚。

“卢～修～斯～”赫敏立刻扑倒他身上假哭，其实是把鼻涕口水往卢修斯身上抹，旁边返老还童的老巫婆看到赫敏哭，马上也要哭了。

卢修斯顿时感觉头大，他总不能跟赫敏比谁更能耍赖，伸出手嫌弃地把赫敏的脸从他身前推开：“只喝一杯茶！”


	2. Chapter 2

装疯卖傻并不是赫敏的强项，她虽然故意去激怒卢修斯，去挑衅他，可来到她的病房，周围安静下来之后，赫敏的心跳就变快了，不是因为心动，而是因为恐惧。

她的耳朵开始轰鸣，充满了贝拉的尖叫，她的手臂一阵剧痛，还有格兰杰夫人的哭喊，撕扯着她的神经。

我可不能输，赫敏深吸了一口气，推开了茶杯，“我觉得茶太无味了，”她笑了起来，“我们喝这个吧！”她去柜子里一阵摸索，摸出哈利上次拿来的火焰威士忌。

卢修斯只想喝一杯茶，但火焰威士忌——他不介意多来点。

疗养院的生活太健康了，没有灯红酒绿，没有觥筹交错，没有莺歌燕舞，其它他倒还没什么，只是馋酒，当然纳西莎是不会给他送酒进来的：“卢修斯，希望你能清醒一点，我不希望你酒后说出什么不负责任的言论，那对德拉科不利。”

“啧，劣质酒，勉强来点吧。”他装模作样地点点头，其实心里已经跃跃欲试。

人类还是需要交流的生物，一杯酒下肚，卢修斯就感觉这个泥巴种，比看到他只是“嗬嗬”流口水的老女巫好多了，他倒不是觉得她漂亮，他觉得跟她聊天很愉快。

‘别装了，卢修斯，我知道你一直雇佣了几个职业经理人在打理你跟麻瓜的生意，世界上没有不透风的墙，’赫敏大着舌头说，马尔福一直给很多魔法部官员送钱，那当然是为了赚更多钱回来。

“我只是找了几个掮客，违反《保密法》的事情我可没干过。”卢修斯微笑着说。

“呵呵，我才不信……你这种人的话，”赫敏挥了挥手，感觉卢修斯在她眼前转圈，“但这些都无所谓！我只有一个重要问题要问你，请你一定要如实回答我！”

小女巫喝多了，卢修斯怜悯地看着她，三杯酒就醉了？就你这酒量，一辈子也别想闯荡魔法部了。

“你说，”当然答不答在他。

“卢修斯！”赫敏摇摇晃晃地站了起来，爬到了卢修斯的膝盖上，跨坐在那儿，用手抓住了他柔顺的铂金发，“请告诉我，你用什么牌子的洗发水！”

“什么？哈哈哈哈哈，”卢修斯一愣，然后大笑起来，笑得赫敏莫名其妙。

她有点晕眩，她眼里的卢修斯还在转，她把头靠在他的肩膀上：“别转了，我好晕。”

然后她就姿势古怪地趴在卢修斯怀里睡着了。

她对男人真没有戒心，卢修斯摇摇头，还是她根本不当自己是男人呢？可是，他忽然一愣，想起自己似乎真的很久都没有对异性有过生理反应了。

开始他还以为是情绪导致的，可是现在他已经不低落了，甚至还住的挺舒服的，可还是没反应。

他伸手摸了摸赫敏的脸，很柔滑，她仔细看是个清秀的小美人，但他的身体一动不动。

病号服很轻薄，她腿间的软肉贴在他大腿上，能感觉到她的渗出的热度。病号服的领口也很大，他能看到她还算可以的上围，但他的身体仍旧一动不动。

这个发现让卢修斯非常挫败，难道，我已经到了“不行了”的年龄了 ？

可是，他来疗养院前并不是这样，他回忆，起码早晨有正常的起立。

他抱起赫敏把她放到了床上，站在床边，犹豫了一会儿，伸手握住了她的柔软，手感很好，她是年轻的鲜活的少女，他能感觉到血液冲上头顶，但他的身体仍旧一动不动。

卢修斯的灰眼睛晦暗不明地闪烁着，他的目光向下再向下。

“不——”赫敏尖叫着睁开了眼睛，她做了一个梦，梦里她飘在空中，看到自己用腿盘住卢修斯的腰，意乱情迷地向他索取，她恐惧的心跳变成了情欲的心动，她看到她自己由痛苦转为狂喜的脸……

捂住心脏，赫敏下床灌了一杯凉茶。她今天跟卢修斯喝酒居然断片了，连他什么时候走的都不知道，而且——赫敏把手伸进了裤子，摸到了一手湿滑，她的梦让她有反应了。

感觉黏腻腻得很不舒服，赫敏准备去洗个澡。疗养院不是精神病院，尤其是赫敏这种轻症，有很大的自由。她收拾了一下东西，就向公共浴室走去。

现在是半夜两点，走廊里静悄悄的，治疗师都睡了，值夜的护士趴在桌子上也睡着了，赫敏轻手轻脚地走着，忽然听到一些不寻常的声音，是从治疗师办公室里发出来的。

那扇门虚掩着，赫敏从门缝往里看，看到了一个修长的背影，卢修斯马尔福冷冰冰地翻看着一本病历，并且一边看一边骂。

他在看谁的病历啊？赫敏皱眉，不会是我的吧？

立刻拿着魔杖对打盹的护士念了一个清醒咒，赫敏用幻身咒躲在了一旁，她看到护士迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，很快就发现了治疗师办公室的异样。

“马尔福先生？哦，不可以看别人的病历，啊，你自己的？那你也不用半夜来看吧，吓了我一跳，对治疗有什么疑问可以跟治疗师说。”护士小姐的声音传进了赫敏的耳朵里，什么？卢修斯是在看自己的病历？为什么呢？

带着疑问洗完了澡，赫敏舒舒服服睡了一觉，可惜与卢修斯有关的春梦接踵而至：她躺在一架宽大的秋千上，迎面是卢修斯，他摇晃着秋千让她向他荡来，而迎接她的，是刺入她身体的——

天啊，早晨赫敏捂住了脸，觉得自己应该跟治疗师聊一聊。

掐掉时间地点人物，赫敏跟治疗师说了她无法控制的梦。

“你的大脑在美化记忆，它把你不能接受的身体侵害，比如一些暴力行为，美化成xing行为，把凶器入侵美化为带来极乐的入侵，你最近是否受到了一些刺激呢？”治疗师有条有理地说，‘格兰杰小姐，你现在最重要的是面对现实，而不是让你的大脑去美化现实，否则时间久了，美化会代替现实，你会以为你真的在凶犯那里得到了快乐。”

从治疗师那里出来，赫敏有点出垂头丧气，她努力了，可是结果并不尽如人意，她不争气的大脑想要逃避现实，导致她现在一闭眼，眼前就是卢修斯优雅的腹肌。

“面对现实，唉，面对现实。”赫敏叹气，现实就是自己精神崩溃的消息传遍巫师界，罗恩正跟新女友如胶似漆，哈利日常繁忙很少来看自己，爸爸妈妈根本摸不到魔法世界的门。

她又去柜子里摸了一瓶酒。

把漂亮的银笺纸团成一团，扔进了废纸篓，卢修斯仍旧在骂骂咧咧，纳西莎真的够狠，她买通了治疗师，在他的安神药里加了降低男性功能的药物。

卢修斯还不算老，长的也算有魅力，纳西莎是不准备要他了，但也防着他弄出个私生子跟德拉科争家产。

茜茜的确是能扛起马尔福家族的女人，卢修斯想，做事干脆利落，绝不拖泥带水。

所以他写信骂她没有什么用，他只能自己想办法。他的魔药只能说还不错，但不至于什么都知道，不过还好，有个“万事通小姐”是他的病友。

只是“万事通小姐”似乎加入了酗酒者同盟，卢修斯被赫敏屋子里的酒味呛得打了个喷嚏，看到赫敏躺在地板上睡得很香，她这次喝的更多，吐的满地都是。

从她的书柜里找了一本魔药书，卢修斯想离开，又觉得拿了她的书，最好帮她清理一下。

挥了挥魔杖，把那些呕吐物清理干净，卢修斯又一次把赫敏弄上了床，然后站在床边想了想，虽然他今天没吃药，但不太可能立马恢复，也不用试验了，虽然他有点怀念她胸部的手感。

又一次半夜醒来，赫敏有点鄙视自己，喝酒能解决问题吗？她完全不记得自己是怎么爬到床上的，而且她记得她吐了，可身上很干净。护士姐姐做的？

她收拾了东西去洗澡。结果在治疗师办公室又一次遇见了卢修斯马尔福。

护士姐姐看来是中了昏睡咒，赫敏看着卢修斯弯下腰在药柜子里面翻来翻去。

“我肯定你在偷东西。”赫敏轻轻地说。

卢修斯吓了一大跳，但他没有转身，只是叹了口气：“格兰杰小姐，你知道缓和剂放在哪里嘛？”

“我不知道，我可不是你的帮凶。”

卢修斯千算万算，没算到他日常吃的这种药是不能随便停药的，否则被药物压抑下去的情欲会立刻反扑，就像他现在这样，兴奋某部位根本下不去。

用袍子遮掩了一下，卢修斯转身准备回自己的病房，但赫敏觉得他的脚步和走路的姿势都有点奇怪。

“你在袍子下面藏了什么？”他走过她身边的时候，赫敏一把拉开了卢修斯的袍子。

藏了大大小小的尴尬。

赫敏扬起了眉毛，卢修斯拉下了脸。


	3. Chapter 3

气氛越来越尴尬，赫敏眨巴眨巴眼睛，她的理智告诉她立刻装作一切没有发生，但她的好胜心让她去摸一摸，看那是不是他藏起来的长颈魔药瓶。

好在她不敢。

“看够了吗?”卢修斯越生气反而越不觉得丢脸了，他冷冷地说，“看够了就请让开路好吗?”

赫敏嗖地闪到了一边，她结结巴巴地说:“如果……有什么需要帮忙的——”天啊，这句话好蠢，赫敏看到了卢修斯愤怒的眼神，她闭上了嘴。

“我不想说无理的话，但你还是闭嘴吧，否则我会怀疑你是不是一个成年人。”卢修斯冷哼，他本来就很烦躁，如果不是一直以来的教养，他一定会说一些更过分的话，那些在他脑海里已经出现了画面的话，比如:我的床是个很好的帮忙地点之类的昏话。好在卢修斯还记得自己虽然不是个好人，但至少是个绅士。

他狠狠地瞪了赫敏一眼，闪过她身边。

直到卢修斯的脚步声消失，赫敏才敢动，天啊，太尴尬了，卢修斯怎么了?她其实并不太明白，霍格沃茨不教生理卫生。不过看他那样，大约是勃……勃……好吧，他在找缓和剂，难道是误服了什么魔药?

脑子里乱糟糟的，赫敏的脚带她去洗澡，温暖的水流冲在赫敏的胸口，她看着水珠跳动在自己的肌肤上，那感觉很奇妙，她脑子里卢修斯的某部位挥之不去，她有一点亢奋，不知道是不是酒精带来的。

她有一瞬间想起自己做的那些梦，那些“美化”的现实——慢着，她为什么从来没想过为什么跟卢修斯的那些激情缠绵是“美化”，难道她的潜意识觉得那很美好?

赫敏，你真的疯了。

但是，但是，你看他的尺寸，你看他的腰，和撩人的灰眼睛，卢修斯绝对是个中高手。

让水流冲刷着自己，赫敏不确定自己是哪一种濡湿。

他何德何能，赫敏醒一下，幻想别人吧，这太危险了，罗恩，克鲁姆，麦克拉根……赫敏摇晃着她的脑袋，最后一个人让她想吐。还不如想想卢修斯。

回到病房，赫敏弄干了头发，翻来覆去睡不着，她脑子一片混乱，她心里似乎有一股火在烧，她却不知道自己要干什么。

忽然，她想起自己的串珠小包，那里面什么都有，战争胜利后她一直没时间清理它，那里面应该有缓和剂。

跳起来从角落里翻出她的包，伸手进去掏了掏，果然，赫敏找到了那个放魔药的角落。

她盯着手里的魔药，露出坏笑。

在见到治疗师之前都得这样吗？卢修斯当然睡不着，他觉得自己要爆炸了，整个人!他当然试着自己解决了一下，可完全没效果，压抑多日的小卢修斯有自己的想法，男人的悲哀。

想到明天要这样见治疗师，卢修斯就一阵阵想死。

他强迫自己找了本最有趣的书去转移注意力，很快书里的字母就变成蝌蚪游来游去，每个字都变成了似是而非的涩情文字，比不看的时候还要糟糕。

但梅林不打算就这样放过他。

“咔哒”门响了一声，赫敏摸了进来，她身上是清凉的沐浴露味，她刚刚洗过澡，散发着洁净的芬芳。

赫敏用了开门咒进来的，她又不是来睦邻友好的，所以也没敲门。(主要是半夜敲门声太大了)

“格兰杰小姐?”卢修斯皱眉。

“你要的缓和剂，”她锁上了门，对卢修斯摇晃着手里的药瓶，“想要就求我，最好跪下来。”

卢修斯瞪着赫敏:“趁人之危是格兰芬多行径吗？”

“NO，卢修斯，跟你交易切不可太格兰芬多，我承认这段时间的友好是我装的，”赫敏愉快地笑，“你欠我的，你知道马尔福庄园发生了什么，你看着，你什么都没做。”

“我什么都做不了，我没有魔杖，亲爱的。”卢修斯毫不愧疚地说，“伤害你的是贝拉，她已经死了，我没有义务为她担责。”

“说谎，那是你家的庄园。”赫敏被他无所谓的样子气坏了，她冲上前抓住卢修斯的衣领，“如果我死在那里，你也不会愧疚?”

“那欢迎你作为幽灵留在马尔福庄园，我为什么要为不是我犯下的罪行愧疚?贝拉可不是我的手下。”卢修斯深吸了一口气，呼吸有些紊乱，她干嘛离他那么近，他现在经不起一点刺激。

赫敏发现了，她又贴紧了一些，她外套下面就是轻薄的睡衣，睡衣下面是柔软的乳房，她贴在他胸膛上，“怎么了?我让你紧张了?还是你对我动情了?我都忘了你现在情况特殊呢！”

她的呼吸喷在他胸口，她的手很烫，伸到了他的衣服下面，卢修斯被赫敏的触摸烫的一激灵，“离我远点，你这个肮脏的……”

“封喉锁舌。”赫敏挥舞一下魔杖，“你要骂人我就一直不让你说话。”她用魔杖点点卢修斯，“求我，给我道歉，我就给你缓和剂。”

她看着他的眼睛，卢修斯艰难地点点头。赫敏挥了挥魔杖，“咒立停……”

“求你，蜜恩小宝贝，”卢修斯讥讽地说，然后搂紧赫敏的腰。

赫敏小看了男人的力气，卢修斯轻而易举地就把赫敏抱起来，按到了床上，他压住她，抢走了她塞在外套口袋的缓和剂，一口就咽了下去。

他赢了，卢修斯得意地笑，缓和剂果然有作用，他感觉敏感的身体舒服多了，但……

“缓和剂可以缓解症状，但并不能避免新的刺激带来的影响。”赫敏的雪白的小兔子在空气中颤抖着，嫣红的尖端已经吐蕊，她把衣服拉了下来，给卢修斯展示活色生香。

“给我道歉，我立刻走。”赫敏说，她能感觉出来，卢修斯一点都没“缓解”。

“你……”卢修斯想别开眼睛，可是根本做不到，他现在比正常男人还“正常”。

“你什么时候这么有骨气了，卢修斯，”赫敏嘲弄地说，她几乎立刻掌握了主动权，她翻身把卢修斯压在了下面，让她的柔软尖端似触非触地蹭着他的脸，“我还有很多缓和剂，我可以都给你……”

“你疯了，赫敏，”卢修斯闭上眼那喃喃地说，“放开我，你回去吧，我不要缓和剂了——”

“想得美，”赫敏冷笑，她坐在他身上，摇晃着腰肢，蹭着他那不能忽视的大凸起，卢修斯顿时一凛。

看到他的情难自禁，赫敏笑了起来，心里居然有一种胜利的感觉，嗯嗯，原来恶霸强抢民女的感觉是这样的。

“我改主意了，”赫敏的小肚子里面绷紧了弹簧，她忽然觉得进行下去也没什么不好，至少，她不会再对“马尔福”感到恐惧，他之后只会是，她床上可怜巴巴的玩具，“我想我们可以开始了——四分五裂!”

赫敏的魔咒很精妙，她切开了卢修斯的裤子但没有伤到他，那早就难耐的粗大弹了出来，赫敏轻轻地碰了碰，手感真不错，硬的像铁，她用手握住动了动。

“别——”卢修斯几乎是哀求了，他想过赫敏，尤其是这一晚他脑子里就没出现过穿衣服的女人，但幻想跟现实是不一样的，他并不想跟救世主最好的朋友扯上关系，那对他没有任何好处，纳西莎说不定还会劈了他，“求你，格兰杰小姐，对不起，别这样……”

他越不情愿，赫敏就越兴奋，她摇晃着腰，把自己的花穴对准了他，她早就湿透了，酒和好胜心让她化成了一滩水，轻柔的摩擦让她舒服的叫出声来，他也是一样。

空虚感，她急需填满。

“嗯——好大——”赫敏闭上眼睛，花穴一点一点把他的粗大吃了进去，她有点疼，皱着眉停下了，他的性器却只进去了一个头。

“赫敏，不要——”卢修斯嘴里这样说，可少女里面紧致的湿热感刺激得他一阵酥麻，他倒吸了一口气，不想要，却感觉不够，身体有自己的意识，他握紧她的腰，用力上顶，他的粗大整根插进了她的小穴。

她里面紧的严丝合缝，每一寸媚肉都紧贴着棒身，还在不停地收缩，旷了许久的卢修斯咬住牙，这里面太舒服了，他差点一下子射出来。

“嗯——”最初的疼痛消失后，酸麻酸胀开始在赫敏被撑得满满的小穴里蔓延，她抬起腰，慢慢地开始抽送，做爱的感觉跟她想象中不太一样，但感觉还不错。

粗大的龟头划过每一寸媚肉，深藏的敏感点被磨着蹭着，卢修斯对着那些点挺撞戳刺，一下一下，刺激着赫敏体内的情欲，她那些报复之类的私心杂念通通被丢在脑后，只想要享受着夺魂的快感。

抽泣般的呻吟自赫敏唇齿间溢出，她跨在卢修斯腰间扭动跳跃，让他的插入越来越深，她的手指陷入自己雪白的乳肉，揉搓着，那嫣红的两点挺了起来，随着她的动作颤抖。

两人的交合处已经满是爱液和摩擦翻起白色泡沫，随着动作发出隐秘的声音，他的粗大一次次的插入花穴深处，顶上她细嫩的宫口，酥麻感越来越强烈，赫敏忽然一抖，大脑忽然一片空白。

赫敏猛烈的高潮让卢修斯立刻射了出来，他掐住她的腰，把精华用力射入她的深处。

从他身上翻下来，赫敏几乎是立刻就睡着了，卢修斯皱着眉看着眼前的一塌糊涂，既然已经这样，那不如贯彻到底，他还没有尽兴，他把赫敏翻了个身，分开她的腿，找到那还残留着他液体的小穴，明天如何明天再想，今晚他只能勉为其难地享受她了。


	4. Chapter 4

负责病区的护士姐姐最近总觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，她觉得自己夜班上多了，生物钟混乱，其实那是昏睡咒的副作用。

因为有人总不在自己病房好好睡觉，半夜折腾又怕声音太大被人听到。

踩着晨光，卢修斯离开了赫敏的房间，他头发丝儿都整整齐齐，但窗台上叫春的野猫闻见他，调门儿都高了八度。

他以为他会抗拒，事实上他适应良好，或许他没什么底线，所以跟赫敏滚在一起，他抗拒了几秒钟就接受了，进而很享受。

都是魔药导致的，他这么告诉自己，她只是解药而已。

很巧，赫敏也是这么想的。

于是他们合作愉快。

甚至在天堂地狱之间还可以聊聊天。

“害怕吗?”赫敏问他，“纳西莎知道了会杀了你吗?”她细软的毛发跟他的搅在一起，滑腻的湿意像雨季连绵不尽，或许是刺激，或许是迟来的叛逆，或许卢修斯就是个中高手，那勾人的瘾像一根琴弦，经不起一点点撩拨。

“你把纳西莎想成什么女暴君了吗?”卢修斯轻轻地抚摸着她的弧度，“别怕，纳西莎不会杀了我，也不会杀了你，她现在的软肋只有德拉科，她有一点儿在乎也不会把我扔在这里。”

赫敏把自己摇晃的花枝乱颤:“那我也算是环保了——循环利用，变废为宝，可回收资源……”

卢修斯盯了她半天:“谢谢你的夸奖。”

至少在赫敏这里，卢修斯的确很有用。

从那之后，赫敏在梦里每次推开马尔福庄园的门，里面不再是贝拉，而是卢修斯。

有时候穿着，有时候不穿，有时候穿得还不如不穿。

赫敏不在意她对卢修斯那些放纵的幻想，虽然他比她年长一倍，但赫敏并不尊重他。

欺负卢修斯是一件多么愉快的事情，她甚至在花园里也敢把手塞进他的袍子下面，或者趁人不备把他拽进黑暗的扫帚间，他敢怒不敢言，却又舒服得皱起眉头。

卢修斯对她有一种华而不实的吸引力，他的虚伪和圆滑在此时此刻反而是一种优点，让赫敏怎么对待他都不会心怀愧疚。

或许，赫敏想，我从来不是个善良的人，我享受处于上风的控制，我之前的失控，是感情让我伤透脑筋，也是因为我无法完全掌握局面。

选择格兰芬多不是因为我勇敢，而是因为我想进最好的学院。

跟随哈利战斗不是因为我心怀天下，而是因为不战斗我将没有立足之地。

爱上罗恩更像是资源掠夺，这样三人组才不会因为哈利太过重要而倾斜垮掉。

我的一切出发点其实都是我自己，却又热衷沽名钓誉，不肯承认我的自私。

想通了这一点，赫敏心里堆积的情绪忽然融会贯通，原来我并不是一个正义勇敢善良的人，所以我也没必要逼自己完美无瑕。

赫敏格兰杰不是完美的万事通小姐。

放下的那一刻，赫敏顿时轻松无比。

坐在卢修斯腰上想明白了这一点，赫敏觉得自己离出院不远了。

“赫敏要的魔药材料好奇怪啊，”哈利把一些瓶瓶罐罐装进施了无痕伸展咒的小包里，“她住院还要做魔药?”

“我怎么觉得她要做复方汤剂啊?这些材料……”罗恩砸吧嘴。

“我知道你对复方汤剂印象深刻，但也不至于联想力这么强，赫敏做复方汤剂干嘛?她是住院不是坐监。”哈利给罗恩泼冷水，“治疗师说她好多了，很快就能出院了。”

“太好了。那个，哈利，赫敏最近有没有提起我呀?”罗恩小心翼翼地问哈利，“她还生气吗？”

“不觉得我最近对你的态度好多了吗？”哈利拍拍罗恩的肩膀，“拥抱你的迷妹们吧，赫敏决定今后以工作为重，十年内不考虑结婚，说感情太麻烦了。”

“真的?不是气话?”罗恩怀疑地问。

“她写了十年人生规划，我看挺认真的。”哈利耸肩，“她的目标是做魔法部长。”

罗恩瞪哈利，哈利瞪罗恩，两人一起哈哈大笑。

“不是吧?流氓吹口哨她都能吓哭，魔法部长?”

“不要当着她的面这么说，赫敏是认真的，我可是一万个支持她的。”

“好吧好吧，我也支持她。”

傲罗司内外充满了快活的空气。

赫敏很快就出院了，整个人精气神都不错，她先回了一趟家，住了一段时间，不知用什么办法搞定了格兰杰夫人，然后正式搬了出来，在伦敦租了一套公寓，跟克鲁克山住了进去。

哈利抓她做傲罗，她拒绝了。

“我不擅长骑着扫帚去抓捕黑巫师，”赫敏眨眨眼，“你也知道我扫帚骑的很差。”

哈利大吃一惊，赫敏居然承认自己“不擅长”，治疗师对她用力过猛了吧?

“那你想做什么工作?”

“我先去傲罗司给你们打打下手，等食死徒抓的差不多了，我想去神奇动物管理控制司，改善家养小精灵和其他弱势群体的待遇。”

这才是赫敏，目标明确又努力，一份努力一份收获，患得患失的恋爱不适合她，哈利想。

“你想雇佣一个家养小精灵吗？”赫敏问哈利，食死徒家里有很多家养小精灵现在需要工作。

赫敏雇佣了闪闪。

“谢谢你，闪闪，”赫敏对闪闪微笑，给了她一小瓶药水，那里面刚刚放了卢修斯的一跟头发，药水变成了灰蓝色，味道大约像是钢笔水。

“乐意为您效劳，赫敏小姐，”闪闪愉快地消失了，她今晚将会代替卢修斯睡在医院的病房里，卢修斯嘛，自然是睡在赫敏的床上。

把卢修斯带进带出医院，对家养小精灵来说易如反掌。

桌子上有两杯喝了一半的酒，扶手椅发出规律的声音，他们在客厅里，卢修斯觉得赫敏买这张宽大扶手椅的时候动机不纯，因为太好用了，

“我现在宛如应召男，”卢修斯的手缠绕着赫敏浓密的头发，“还是免费的应召男。”

“怎么可以这样说，我爱你呀，情侣之间做这个怎么能谈钱?”赫敏装出受伤的语气，对他们来说，这样的对话反而是一种助兴。

“你现在说谎说得天衣无缝，我都快要信了，”卢修斯笑了起来，“你一定能成为魔法部长的，赫敏。”他伏在她耳边说。

“别妄想把我写进你的回忆录里，”赫敏轻轻地亲了亲他。

“写了也恐怕无法出版，”卢修斯顶住她的眉心，“别忘了我已经是一个疯子了。”

“别装可怜了，你一肚子坏水。”赫敏闭上眼睛。

当然了，那么容易被打倒怎么是斯莱特林呢?卢修斯从来是睚眦必报的。

纳西莎，德拉科未必是马尔福家的下一任家主，你等着瞧吧。


End file.
